Lost And Found
by Rye Lee
Summary: On Hiatus! I have decided to re-work the chapter titles as the names of tv show episodes, probably won't make sense. This is SLASH. Just a fic about Chadam getting together and stuff, kinda works in with My Charlie.
1. The Honeymoon's Over

Lost And Found, Part 1, The Honeymoon's Over:

Charlie's POV

It feels so weird being here, after Hans has passed away. I(Charles 'Charlie/Spazway/Captain Duck' Cameron Conway) mean I know he would want me to be happy, and live my life to the fullest, but it doesn't mean that I can't still miss him. And I do miss him, his insight and his smile and even the stupid way he would always try to cheer me up with the ketchup. I've been so sad since he died, and have just gotten even worse news from my mother. I haven't even had the proper amount of time to greive for Hans when she drops this bomb on me, she's got cancer and isn't going to live long enough for me to graduate high school. She's got like maybe six months to live and then I'll never see her again, which is why I've decided to move back home for the time being, even though she's completely against it. She says she doesn't want me to watch her die, but I've told her that I won't let her die alone.

Jeffrey, the man she married before I went to the Junior Goodwill Games, left her about six weeks after the Ducks won the last game against Iceland. So it's just me and mom again, been that way my whole life, of course I've got the Ducks to help me out. They do their best to keep my mind off my mom, but I put on a brave face for them so that they can't see that I'm always thinking about it.

How can I not? She's my mother and she's dying, I have to be thinking of her. I know she wants me to live my life to the fullest just like Hans would, but I don't know how I'm supposed to go on once she's gone. I love her and she's dying, I'm soon gonna be on my own, fending for myself against the whole wide world and it scares the crap outta me.

Here comes my girlfriend Linda Marianne Richards, "Hey Linda!" I greeted her as she approached.

"Charlie, how are you? How's your mom?" she asked me, hopping into my arms.

"Mom's sleeping right now, and I'm trying to stay strong, but it's so hard sometimes. Let's talk about you, how are you?" I replied, while kissing her forehead.

"I'm alright, I mean...there's some things that aren't great, but I don't wanna worry you. You have too much to worry about already, Charlie. Let's take a walk to clear our heads, okay." Linda suggested, taking my hand and dragging me off the bench I was sitting on.

We walked for miles, and found a park bench to rest on, we settled into an uncomfortable silence and I heard her sigh irritably, "Are you sure you don't wanna tell me what's wrong, Linda?" I asked her again, slipping my arms around her.

"I just...it's nothing, Charlie." she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Please talk to me, I am here for you." I told her, pulling her closer to me.

"I...I...not here, Charlie. Let's head back to your room, then I'll tell you everything, I promise." she said, her voice trembling worse with every word.

We stood up and walked back to my dorm room in complete silence and I held her as close to me as I could the entire way back.

Once we reach my dorm room I open the door and let her walk in first, quickly following her.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked as we sat on my bed facing each other.

She took a deep breath, "I...my...I was...raped." she explained, my face flashed with intense anger, but I controlled myself, "And now you'll never want to...touch me." she sobbed.

"What? It's not your fault you were raped Linda, I care about you, there's nothing you can do that will get me to not want to be with you." I tried not to yell as my anger melted into concern and worry for my girlfriend.

"You promise?" she asked, tears falling freely down her face, along with some mascara.

"I promise," I told her as I wiped away her tears with my thumb, then I kissed her.

After we pulled back gasping for air she started to remove her clothes, "Charlie, I...I want you so bad, please take me Charlie." she said as she finished stripping in front of me.

I didn't know what to do, I wanted to be the good guy, but I was afraid that if I turned her down that she would break up with me for not being there for her. So I did the only thing that I could right then, I started making out with her as I removed my own clothing.

I woke the next morning to a blaring alarm and an empty bed, I was kind of hoping that she would have stayed the whole night, but then she probably would have had to answer a ton of questions from her roommate and I would have had to answer just as many from mine. Oh well, time for a shower, I grab me a towel and head into the bathroom for a long hot shower, I've got practice soon.

After my shower I exit the bathroom and head to my dresser, grabbing out a white wife beater and a flannel button up shirt, a pair of silk boxers, a pair of plain white socks, and a pair of blue jeans. I get dressed quickly, grab my hockey gear and leave for practice, knowing my roommate, Banksie, was already there. Adam's always early for practice, even though he doesn't have to practice to be as good as he is, he was just born to be a hockey player.

A/N: I know some of my readers are waiting for updates on my Power Ranger stories, however I can't seem to finish them right at the moment, I wasn't even gonna write this until my muses wouldn't leave me alone. Can anyone geuss where I got the name for this chapter? I am aiming at an eventual(and hopefully not too far away from now) Chadam story, with a twist no one else has done...at least that I have found on . But the twist will be revealed in later chapters(unless you figure it out before, of course if you've read my other works you might) HINT; Not A Crossover! I have a tendency to give my characters or any that I write about full names(first, middle, and last), just don't know any Scandinavian names so I am not giving Hans or Jan more names than just that, sorry not being biased I just don't feel right trying to come up with names that aren't Scandinavian. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please review. And I know some of you will be wondering how I plan it to be a Chadam story with Charlie already having slept with Linda, but never fear all will be revealed in time my darlings(can anyone guess where I took that from?*insert maniacal evil laugh here*).~Rye_Lee

Adam(Muse I): *cheshire cat grin*I think I know.

Charlie(Muse II): C'mere Cake-Eater*pulls Adam closer and shoves his tongue down his throat.*

Rye(Author): Behave boys before I send you to the astral plane forever only after I make sure to catch you in a more compromising position that is*again insert maniacal evil laugh here.*

Adam(Muse I): Why...the...astral...plane?*in between kisses with Charlie*

Rye(Author): Because movement ceases in the astral plane, if you get sent there you won't be able to move from whatever position you're in prior to being sent there.

Charlie(Muse II): Oh, then I guess we'll stop, for now.*grins lustfully at Adam.*

Adam(Muse I): *blushes furiously then runs away.*

To Be Continued...


	2. The Girlfriend From Hell

Lost And Found, Part 2, The Girlfriend From Hell:

Connie's POV

Guiness 'Guy' Garrison Germaine(my boyfriend) and I(Constance 'Connie' Elizabeth Moreau) were walking from chemistry class when we bumped into Charlie's girlfriend Linda, "Hey Linda." I greeted her happily, forcing a smile.

"Hi, Connie'n'Guy, how are you guys?" she replied just as cheerful.

"We're good, just on our way to our rooms to get ready for hockey practice." Guy answered.

"Great, tell Charlie that I'll see him later." Linda said as she started talking with another friend of hers.

"We will, nice talking to you Linda." I muttered as we walked away.

Once practice was over I remembered that I had a book in my locker that I needed to use for homework, so I went back to grab it. When I got there I overheard Linda talking to Richard 'Rick' Rowan Riley about something, "I told him I was raped and he fell for it, hook-line-and sinker, and basically gave him no choice. And I sealed the deal right then and there, his roommate was out with a girl." she finished, flipping her hair to the other side of her head.

"Great great, now here's the money I promised and I'll make sure that you are the new captain of the Eden Hall Warrior Cheerleaders by the end of the week." Riley smirked, shoving a wad of cash into her hands. They both headed in opposite directions, neither of them noticed me and I was thankful for that.

I grabbed my book and headed straight for Adam and Charlie's room, determined to hopefully save my friend a lot of pain. Guy, Charlie, and I have been friends for so long it wouldn't be right if I didn't talk to him.

I didn't even knock when I reached the dorm, "Guys...I...have...to...talk...to...you!" I exclaimed out of breath.

"What's up Connie?" Guy asked immediatley at my side.

"Linda..." was the only thing I could say while catching my breath.

"What about Linda? Is she hurt?" Charlie flew into protective mode at the mention of his(hopefully soon ex-) girlfriend.

"She was talking to Rick Riley and told him how she told you she 'was raped' and that you 'bought it hook, line, and sinker' and that she gave you 'no choice' but to sleep with her. And then Riley paid her a wad of money for doing it and then promised she'd be the 'new head cheerleader by the end of the week.'" I explained, sitting down on Adam's bed.

"Riley paid her to sleep with me..." Charlie said incredulously, he couldn't believe it.

"That's what I heard, I'm so sorry Charlie." I said, growing more furious with that slut than before.

"I'm sorry too, Charlie." Guy said as he hugged his teammate.

Charlie had begun to cry when he heard what I told him and kept muttering to himself, "It can't be true, it can't be true."

Guy and I pulled him into a group hug, but he just couldn't stop crying, I had to leave to my own room before curfew, "I promise we'll help you through this Charlie, it's just going to take some time." I said as I left his and Adam's room to get to my own.

When I opened the door to my room my roommate Abigail 'Abby' Patricia Monroe was sitting on her bed, "Where have you been? I thought hockey practice ended at seven'o'clock." she called to me.

"It did, I forgot a book in my locker and kinda overheard something I had to tell a friend, he was heartbroken and so I stayed with him and my boyfriend trying to help him, but noticed the time and left before I got into trouble because of the curfew." I tell her.

"What did you overhear?" she asked me, putting down the book she had been reading.

"I can't tell you, it's just kinda personal, and not my personal but for one of my best friends." I explained and then got ready to start my long, arduous hours of homework.

A/N: Here are the room assignments, Lester Averman/Yosemite 'Sam' Avery, Adam 'Cake-Eater/Banksie' Banks/Charlie 'Spazway/Captain Duck' Conway, Guy Germaine/Greg 'Goldie' Golberg, Connie 'Cons' Moreau/Abigail 'Abby' Monroe, Julie 'The Cat/Catlady' Gaffney/Rachel 'Rae' Gabriel, Luis Mendoza/Dean Portman, Fulton Reed/Dwayne Robertson, Russ Tyler/Ken Wu. I made up Connie, Averman, and Julie's roommates from my own imagination, though they aren't going to be making many appearances, only mentioned(not named everytime, usually just named roommate, i.e. Julie's roommate or my roommate etc.) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please review. Can anyone geuss where I got the name for this chapter? Hopefully no one is upset about that little twist there, but the twist mentioned last chapter is s-t-c, and deals with Chadam, not Linda or Riley.*insert maniacal evil laugh here.* This story is basically expanding upon my first Mighty Ducks fic, My Charlie(which was gonna be a one-shot, but I decided two chapters for it, might make more later) like how Linda broke up with Charlie and Charlie's mom having cancer. You don't have to have read that to understand this and you don't have to have read this to understand that, just a more explained story that starts before the first chapter of My Charlie. I guess you would consider it a companion piece to My Charlie, not a prequel, but not a sequel, just a more in depth look at how everything works.~Rye_Lee

To Be Continued...


	3. Death To My Ears

Lost And Found, Part 3, Death To My Ears:

Adam's POV

I(Philip Adam Banks III) was heading back to my room after dinner wondering where Charlie, Connie'N'Guy were during dinner. They never miss a meal, especially Charlie, something must be wrong. I grabbed some stuff for them on my way to make sure that they ate, knowing Charlie would be mad at me for not thinking of him.

I enter noticing Charlie in tears while Guy tries to comfort him and place the food on my desk by the door, "What's wrong? Did his mother..." I trailed off.

"No, it's Linda...she's been paid to seduce Charlie by Riley." Guy spoke.

"WHAT?" I shouted, "Why? She seemed to like Charlie." I just can't stand that girl, but I have to act surprised or they might find out my secret.

"To make head cheerleader." Guy said, "Charlie, she isn't worth this. You're gonna be okay, we're all here for you. You've been there for us and now it's our turn to return the favor."

All I can do is nod as I sit down next to Charlie and start rubbing his back for comfort.

Charlie himself just can't seem to move, "Can you watch him, Banksie, I'm gonna gather the others and we'll be here tomorrow, I'd say tonight, but curfew." Guy stated.

"Yeah, I'll watch him, you go and get the others and some sleep." I told him, my eyes not leaving Charlie.

"Thanks Banks," Guy said as he left the room.

Charlie is still crying, and the only thing I can think of to do is pull him into my arms, which is what I do. I wish there was something I could do or say to make him feel better, "I'm sorry," is the only thing that comes to mind.

"Shh, Charlie, Guy is right, she's not worth this, she just used you." I tried to soothe him.

All I got was a snort in reply, I'm getting tired of holding both of our weights so I lay us back on his bed while still trying to comfort him.

Charlie's POV

I can't believe this, Linda isn't working with Riley, she just couldn't be. This has to be some sort of mistake, Connie didn't hear right, her ears were playing tricks on her. That has to be it, Connie was so tired after practice that her ears were playing tricks on her.

"It wasn't Linda," I squeak against Cake-Eater's chest.

"What?" was the reply Banksie gave me, "Shh, Charlie, just get some sleep. We'll work this whole thing out tomorrow."

I can't sleep, I know I'll only be dreaming about that conversation that I didn't hear with Linda and Riley, oh god the imagery with just saying their names together brings is so unbearable. I must try to forget this, it didn't happen, it is all a lie.

There's a voice in the back of my head that says that can't be true, I have known Connie my whole life and she wouldn't lie to me about something like this, and it's right. I am just trying to rationalize something that can't be rationalized. My world is turning upside down, first Hans, then my mother, and now Linda. I hate my life, why is it that nothing ever seems to go the way it's supposed to?

At least I still have the Ducks, that's the one constant in my life right now, if it wasn't for them, I would be completely alone. I just wish I could stop crying, I need to stop crying because it isn't doing me any good.

I am supposed to be the strong one, the captain, the one in control of everything, but it seems someone forgot to tell my life this information because I certainly am not in control of it, not anymore.

A/N: Can anyone geuss where I got the name for this chapter? Hope you enjoyed, please review. Oh and so far none of my reviewers have said anything about the 'my darlings' part of chapter one's A/N, can anyone tell me where I got it from? Or my information on the astral plane? Anyone?~Rye_Lee

To Be Continued...


	4. Sense And Sense Ability

Lost And Found, Part 4, Sense And Sense Ability:

Charlie's POV

I wake up startled, feeling hot breath on my hair, then I look up to realize I must have cried myself to sleep in Banksie's arms last night. Fuck, my mom I completely forgot to go by last night. She's going to be so pissed at me. I try to slip out of his arms without waking him, knowing he needed to sleep.

After a good ten minutes I finally had slipped away from him, I stood up and stretched my aching limbs. I have to go by and see my mom, she must hate me for forgetting. I quickly grab a towel and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

As I exit the bathroom clad in only a towel I see Banks is awake, "Morning." I greeted him.

"Good morning." he replied, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, just in a rush. With everything that happened yesterday I forgot to go home, my mom's going to be pissed at me." I said, then I turned towards my dresser and started grabbing some clothes. I pulled out a pair of duck boxers, a wife beater, a flannel button shirt, and a pair of hole-y blue jeans.

"After you explain what happened I think your mother will forgive you Charlie." Banksie tells me.

"Yeah, I just hate that I forgot." I tell him as I head back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Banks asked me after knocking on the bathroom door to get my attention.

"No thanks, Banksie, I can handle it." I yell back.

"Alright." is all the response I get.

"I'm gonna head home to see her right now, I'll catch ya later Banksie, and thanks again for comforting me last night." I tell Adam before I leave.

"It's not like you haven't comforted me before." Adam replies modestly, but accurately.

I am one of the only ones that knows how bad his family sitaution is, last year he nearly quit hockey because of it. Thankfully I got through to him and he didn't because the Ducks would be kicked out without our star player.

I arrive home about thirty minutes after I left, I had skated there so I was tired when I walked through the front door.

"Charlie, is that you?" I hear my mom's weak voice call out.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I reply before entering her bedroom, "How are you feeling today?" I ask her.

"I feel like crap," she said somberly, "why didn't you come home last night?"

"I...I...hockey practice was brutal and I went back to my dorm room with Adam hoping to just grab a shower and some more of my clothes, but was so tired that I sat on my bed and fell asleep." I felt bad lying to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Charles Cameron Conway, don't lie to me." Ugh, full name, I hate it when she does that.

"Alright, I found out that my girlfriend only used me to become head cheerleader." I told her honestly and it still hurt.

"I am so sorry sweetie," my mom said, "is there anything I can do for you?" she asked me.

"No mom, I just have to accept that I am meant to spend the rest of my life alone. I mean everyone seems to be leaving me here lately, first Coach, then Hans, now you and Linda." I try to hold back the tears welling up behind my eyes.

"Shh, you are not meant to be alone Charlie, I know that." my mom says.

"How do you know?" I ask weakly.

"Its just one of the things that mother's know." she smiles at me.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask her, smiling.

"Just need you to get me my pills, then you should get back to school." she tells me.

"Yes mom." I say as I head into the kitchen to grab her medicine and get her a glass of orange juice.

"Here you go mom," I tell her after re-entering the bedroom.

"Thank you Charlie." she says, "Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"No mom, not right now." I tell her, "I have to get back to school, I love you mom." I hug her bye and kiss her cheek before leaving the house, a little bit happier than before. I owe it all to my mother, she's such a wonderful person, I'm really going to be lost without her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review. Can anyone geuss where I got the name for this chapter?~Rye_Lee

To Be Continued...


End file.
